turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTRS 18: Big Brother- A Tangled Web
''Big Brother- A Tangled Web ''is the 18th Season in the TTRS Franchise and took place simutaneously with The Hunger Games. This season featured 16 House Guests, half of them being TTRS Veterans and the half being new to the series. This is was part of an initiatve in the TTRS Franchise to allow more new players to play. However, unlike other Rookie seasons, this season incorporated more Veterans to help promote activeness. This season started during the 4th Day of the Hunger Games when only 16 Tributes were left. The season followed the Big Brother US format. Along with the regular format, there were several twists along the way that kept the house guests on their toes. The main twist of the season was the Protection Web twist. All of the house guests are connected in web. Each house guest was given one person to protect and keep in the game. The goal is take that person to the Final 2. If a house guest was able to take their Protection Target to the Final 2, then they would be able to cancel out any 2 jury votes. However, if at any time they person they are protecting is evicted, then they would be nominated for eviction the following week. If the person protecting them is evicted, then they would get immunity the following week. With this twist in effect, each there would be 3 nominees in the house instead of 2. In the end, Orlando won the game against Brandon B and Jake W in a 4-2-1 Jury Vote. House Guests Voting History Notes *''Note 1'' On Day 1, it was announced that there would be a MVP during any week where the twist did not name a third nominee. *''Note 2'' Since Mike was accidentally excluded from the HOH poll, he was given immunity. *''Note 3'' Week 3 was a Double Eviction week. For the first part, there was no POV since the 3 nominees faced a public vote. *''Note 4'' At the start of Week 7, Kaitlyn chose to leave the game after she got nominated by the twist. However, she was still allowed to be on the jury. *''Note 5'' On Day 21, it was announced after Tommy's eviction that it was a Fast Forward Day, a whole week's worth of Big Brother in a matter of 1 hour, all ending in another eviction. *''Note 6'' The twist was ended and instead of there being 3 nominees, there was only 2 nominees each week *''Note 7'' Week 9 was a Fast Forward Day, all of the events in Big Brother over a 1 hour period. *''Note 8'' Week 10 was a Fast Forward Day, all of the events in Big Brother over a 1 hour period. *''Note 9'' Instead of a typical Big Brother Final 2, 3 House Guests faced the Jury Vote *''Note 10'' During Week 7 Power of Veto Competition, Tim chose to sit out of every remaining Power of Veto and Head of Household Competition Category:Seasons Category:Big Brother